


(Discontinued)Your Words In My Journal

by Chilled_Mango_Beans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has no wifi, Keith lives in Texas, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is depressed, Lance lives in California, Langst, M/M, Rating May Change, Texan Keith (Voltron), Wow, also Your Name, loosely based on the third Harry Potter movie, mythology kind of, supernatural journals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilled_Mango_Beans/pseuds/Chilled_Mango_Beans
Summary: (2)Lance just wants to be done with life.  He loves his family, he loves his cousin even more (even if she might be a little crazy in the head), but he feels like he is missing something in his life.So when his cousin gives him a creepy journal to write in, he sees it as no big deal.Until someone besides him starts writing in it.  And he does NOT recognize that handwriting at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this...
> 
> Is kinda based off the movie 'Your Name' (I you haven't watched it yet, I highly recommend you do) and the third Harry Potter movie.
> 
> I wasn't going to upload it until I comeepleted the entire story, but I knew that if I didn't upload it that it would be forgotten in my drive forever - -;
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy~!

I have a large family, i’m told.

And I guess they’re right. I have three sisters and two brothers, one of each older than me. I have my mama, abuela and abuelo, my three aunts and uncles, and about ten cousins. I’m pretty sure I have a niece or nephew somewhere too.

And then there was Silvia.

No one really knows where she came from. I remember someone saying that one of my aunts brought her home as a baby, said she had been abandoned on the side of the road. Someone else said that my aunt cheated on her husband with some other man.

I asked abuela once about her, and she frowned at me. “She’s a mystery, that one,” she mumbled, eyes creasing shut as sleep overtook her.

Like I cared about the stories and rumors that hovered around her though. She was my favorite sibling, like a big sister to me, or a best friend. I’m pretty sure she thought the same way about me. At least, I hoped so. Silvia would always take me out to cafe’s in her big blue Toyota with her German shepherd, Burnaby, quietly panting in the backseat.

She was always there for me when I needed it, even if I never said anything. It was like she knew somehow. Silvia was always a mystery to all of us.

Silvia visited our large house today, Burnaby trotting beside her. That dog never needed a leash, he was smart enough to stay by Silvia’s side. Silvia politely declined the offerings of food from mama, but I watched as she snuck morudos into her pocket and fed one to her dog. Mama was always trying to get Silvia to move into our house, since it was big enough to add one more person, and since we got along so well. She lives on the edge of California, where it's colder, since she hates hot weather. It takes about half an hour for her to drive all the way here to our big house, and whenever we come outside to meet her, she’s got the AC on full blast, already panting and sweating with Burnaby in the passenger seat, tail wagging.

Silvia noticed me peeking behind the staircase upstairs, and she smiled and waved. I waved back, with a smaller smile of my own. After promising to help mama cook dinner tonight, we booked it to my room, which wasn’t really mine. Only half of it was, the other half belonging to my twin sisters who never left each other’s side. They were out today, most likely at the beach with the older cousins. I closed the door and watched as Silvia flopped herself on my bed, long dark waves of hair fanning out like a halo, and crimson colored glasses flying to her forehead.

I padded over and sat down carefully, Burnaby deciding to lay on our feet to prevent us from moving. Silvia just lay there for a while, arm covering her eyes, before I chuckled and said, “Hello, handsome lady.”

A bright orange eye peeked out from under the arm. “Hello, beautiful man,” she replied. Silvia sat up with a groan, and Burnaby sat his head down on her lap, his mismatched eyes waiting expectantly. “So, how are you doing?” I was waiting for that question. I used to think she only asked me because mama told her to, but Silvia denied it, and I just couldn’t not believe her. She asked out of pure curiosity and worry. “I’m fine,” I replied. It was the same answer every time.

Silvia hummed, patting Burnaby’s head. I watched her hand, as the light caught her prism ring and shined the room in different colors. “And how’s school going? Have those lousy friends of yours finally dumped you?”

I threw a pillow at her. She laughed.

“Kidding, kidding. I like those kids.” After we had calmed ourselves down, Silvia made a noise from the back of her throat, and Burnaby’s ears perked up. “I almost forgot-”. She began to dig through her shoulder bag (she hates purses) and shoved a book in my face. “What… the hell is that?” Silvia pulled the book back to herself and took a look at it, Burnaby putting his paws on the bed to sniff at it. At his master’s stern look, the dog huffed and leapt back down onto the floor.

“Some old hag threw this at my head, almost kicked her ass for it, but I took into consideration the cruel act I would be doing to this poor, poor old lady,” I laughed as Silvia’s eye twitched slightly. “Anyway, i’ve got no use for a journal. I always throw them out after a while.” She tossed the odd book at me and I was barely able to catch it in my hands.

It was pretty for a journal, in a creepy kind of way. It was a dark blue, almost navy, with small rubies implanted in the edges. There were symbols too, but I couldn’t understand them.

And the journal was _huge_.

“ _Dios mio_ ,” I whispered.

Silvia chuckled, and there was a light in her eyes that I couldn’t name, but it was gone before I could even get a good look. Then I blinked. “I’ve never used a journal before. How do I start it?”

Silvia smirked, and I wondered if she knew what it was, if some old hag had really thrown this at her. “Write your name,” she said. My brow raised. “Anything else?” Silvia shrugged her shoulders. “I guess… the date? The time too.” I stared at her for a minute, before sighing and grabbing a pen from the bed.

_‘Lance McClain  
12:23pm, November 7th’_

  
“Okay… what now?”

I turned to look at Silvia, but she was getting up, heading towards the door. Burnaby shot up, tail wagging at a tremendous speed. “Just wait,” she said. “Don’t write anything else.” I opened my mouth to question her, but she was already heading downstairs, heeding to mama’s call.

 

 

 

 

  
I sighed as I lay in my bed. The twin’s quiet snoring was the only noise in the bedroom. I kept stealing glances at the weird journal in my bedside table. Why would Silvia give me this? I sighed again, knowing full well that my questions would never be answered as long as they involved my quirky cousin. I turned over, trying to fall asleep, but my mind was pulling towards the mysterious journal. I finally groaned after a while, sitting up and grabbing the book, turning on the small lamp beside my bed so that I could see. I stared at the object in my hands, before grabbing a pen and opening the book.

My eyes widened though, when they landed on words that I never wrote, that were definitely not in my own handwriting.  
  
_**‘Who is this?’**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I slowly blinked at the journal in my hands, utter shock clearly written on my face. I did _not_ write that. I took a closer look at the neat yet still messy handwriting, deciding that no one else in the house had done this. I would know, I thought to myself. I know what everyone’s handwriting looks like. No one writes like this.

I swallowed hard. How did this even get here? I would’ve known if someone had broken into the house, with my extremely good hearing (Silvia would’ve known too, her senses are even better than mine). I bit my lip, trying to figure out how someone else had written in the journal. I came up with nothing, and eventually groaned, falling back onto my bed. “I’m too tired for this,” I muttered under my breath, letting my eyes wander to where the twins were sleeping. Their bodies rose and fell with each breath, mouths open and twitching, and I smiled faintly.

Back to the creepy journal, I thought, turning my attention back to the possibly cursed book. I opened it and grabbed a pen, clutching it tightly and hoping that this wasn’t what I thought it was. “I feel like Harry Potter writing in Tom Riddle’s journal,” I muttered, beginning to write.

_‘How are you writing in my journal?’_

I didn’t expect an answer back this late, so I put the cap back on the pen and tossed it, placing the journal back on my bedside table and curling under my blanket, intending to sleep until morning.

But there was something nagging at me, like it was telling me to look back, to check. I groaned into my pillow and grabbed the journal, fishing around for another pen.

_**‘Answer my question first.’** _

“What the hell?” My brows quirked upwards, my lips twitching into a frown.

_‘Well, maybe if you looked at the top, my entire name is there for you to see.’  
‘Now, who are you? How are you writing in my journal?’_

I waited for a minute, and I almost thought that the mystery person somehow writing in my book from wherever left.

_**‘Keith. That’s my name.’** _

I sighed, twirling my pen.

_‘Keith… who?’_

_‘Why would I tell you my last name?’_

_This guy…_

_‘Dude, I wrote my whole name on here, the least you could do is give me yours. I’m not gonna steal your identity or whatever.’_

I tapped my fingers on the cover, trying to wrap my head around this whole thing as… Keith wrote. Why would Silvia give me this thing? Did she know what exactly it was?

_**‘Keith. Keith Kogane.’** _

“Finally, jesus,” I mumbled, beginning to write again.

_‘So how are you writing in my journal?’_

_**‘Your journal? I found this thing in an alleyway next to the place I work!’** _

“In an alleyway…?”

_‘Where are you anyways? Do you think we’re in the same place?’_

_**‘Maybe. Do you live in Texas?’** _

“Holy crap, he’s all the way in Texas?!”

_‘Whoa… well, we live far away. I’m in California.’  
‘You said you found… your journal at your workplace? Do you work in a bookstore or something?’_

_**‘No, I work in a coffee shop.’  
‘You got a job?’** _

I bit my lip.

_‘I don’t work right now. I’m more focused on school and... stuff.’_

Liar, a voice in the back of my head whispered.

Keith didn’t write for a bit, and I just sat there, thinking about little things.

_**‘What do you think… this is?’** _

_‘What, this whole writing in a creepy notebook thing?’_

_**‘Of course, what else would I be talking about?’** _

I chuckled at the word ‘talking’.

_‘I dunno. It’s probably some kind of tech thing that’s supposed to act like a phone. I wonder if we can send pictures to each other…’_

_**‘And why would I do that…?’** _

I puffed my cheeks out.

_‘Eh, I guess since we can only write to each other, we might as well get to know one another and stuff. Like, we can tape pictures of ourselves on it so we know what we look like.’_

…

_‘I mean, if you’re not comfortable with that, I can understand. We only just… met, I guess.’_

Keith wasn’t responding for a while, so I shrugged and tossed the journal on my bedside table. He probably went to sleep. I should too, I thought to myself. Tomorrow’s Monday.

“I’ll just show Pidge tomorrow, she knows all about this stuff.”

And with that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

***

_A frown. “Do you think we’re safe here?” Heterochromatic eyes stared back, unblinking. A sigh this time. “I just… I don’t want anyone here to get hurt. This is such a nice family, you know?”_

_Blink._

_“I feel like we should leave, but… I know Lance needs me. At least until he finds someone who can take my place. I want to keep him happy, you know?”_

_Pant, pant._

_“… I don’t want her to find us. I don’t want her to hurt them. We’ll hide as long as we can, but if she finds us…”_

_She shook her head. “No. Let’s not think about that right now.” She lay down on the bed, the body already laying there letting out a halfhearted growl. She stuck her tongue out and curled up, closing her eyes and letting the slow beat of the other’s heartbeat lull her to sleep._

***

Silvia kicked open the door, a manic grin on her face. _Oh no_ , I thought, blinking a few times to get my eyes used to the bright room. The twins were gone, probably at school already, and-

…

“Shit!” I cursed, flying out of bed and ripping my sleeping clothes off my body, not caring that Silvia was in the room too. She’s seen me naked before by accident, but she didn’t seem to care in the least, so I felt comfortable changing around her.

Silvia shouted, “Come on, come on! You can change faster than that!” Burnaby’s tail was wagging furiously from his master’s excitement. She was literally hopping from one foot to the other, cheering me on.

We flew down the stairs together, Burnaby almost tripping us as he sped down, and Silvia threw something at me from the kitchen. I almost missed it, but it landed safely in my hands and I felt it. Doughnut. “Thanks,” I said, and Silvia just nodded her head. I grabbed my backpack and the three of us(including Burnaby), ran out of the house and into Silvia’s Toyota. Burnaby jumped in the backseat and laid down, preparing himself for Silvia’s crazy driving. I buckled my seatbelt and grasped the handle, preparing myself also.

“You got everything?” Silvia asked, but she was already twisting the keys and turning the car on, so I just muttered, “Yeah,” before she stepped on the gas and drove off.

It was incredibly hard to eat my breakfast, since Silvia was twisting and swerving the entire time. I always missed my mouth and hit every other place on my face, and the one time I actually got the thing in my mouth, Silvia had slammed on the brakes, propelling my head forward and pushing the doughnut into my mouth. I also almost choked, and the woman driving the car just laughed and patted my back.

As soon as we stopped in front of my high school, Silvia started shouting in spanish. “¡Sal del maldito auto! ¡Que tongas un buen día!” I stuck my tongue out at her and got out, rushing up the stairs and pushing the doors open. I heard Burnaby barking, and I turned to wave at them. Silvia waved back and gave me a thumbs up, and with that, they drove off.

 

 

  
“So… you think this is some kinda techy thing?”

Pidge’s eyebrows raised as they looked from the journal to me, to the journal again. “Yeah,” I said, “Apparently when I write in here, it goes to another journal all the way in Texas. Some guy has the other one. We were… writing to each other last night.”

Pidge’s brows raised even more in interest, and they flipped open the book to find…

“Lance, there’s nothing in here.”

I tilted my head and looked over their shoulder to see, but the writings were still there. “Pidge, what are you talking about? It’s all there. Do you need a new prescription for your eyes or something?” Pidge rolled their eyes. “No Lance, there’s really nothing there. See, I’ll show Hunk.”

Said boy turned his head at the call of his name, in the middle of doing homework. “What about me?” Pidge shoved the book in his face. “Can you see anything in here?” they asked him. Hunk squinted his eyes at the pages, and frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t see anything. What am I supposed to see, anyway?” Now I probably looked even more confused. I grabbed the journal and looked, my handwriting and Keith’s still on there from last night. “You alright, Lance?” Pidge asked, and I just shook my head. “Yeah, you know what, It was probably some weird dream I had last night. Never mind.”

Both hunk and Pidge frowned at me, and I shrugged. Pidge asked for the journal again, and I handed it back to them. They flipped through the pages, felt each side of the covers, even looked inside the spine. “Well,” they said, handing it back to me. “Doesn’t look like it’s got any technology inside of it. In my opinion, if what you’re saying is true and you’re the only one who can see what's in it, i’d say that that was some cursed journal you’ve got there.”

I swallowed hard. “C-cursed?” Pidge shrugged. “Well, as long as you believe in mythology and stuff.”

Hunk laughed, going back to his work, and my shoulders hunched.

 

‘ _5:26 pm, November 8th’_

_‘So apparently this journal is cursed or something.’_

_**‘What? How do you know that?’  
‘And sorry for not responding yesterday, I fell asleep.’** _

_Figures_ , I thought.

 _‘Well, I brought it to my friend today to get it checked out. You know, to see it it’s some piece of technology or something.’_  
‘So they open it, and they say that they can’t see anything. Like, it was just blank.’  
‘Then they say that it’s not an electronic and it’s most likely cursed.’  
‘So, we are in possession of a cursed journal. Hooray.’

_**‘Wow…’** _

I couldn’t help but laugh at his response.

_‘So, you never answered my question last night…’_

_**‘Oh, right. About that…’  
‘I actually don’t have any pictures of myself.’** _

_‘What? How is that even possible?’_

Keith didn’t answer for a while, and I frowned. Was there something wrong?

_**‘I don't have pictures, but… I could draw a portrait of myself.’** _

_‘You can draw? Holy crap, Keith, that's really cool???’_

_**‘I guess…’  
‘Anyways, let me know if it’s working, okay? I’m gonna do it on the next page.’** _

After answering him, I looked to the other page and waited. Suddenly, there was a stroke of a pencil, and I realized this was Keith drawing. It was fascinating to watch, strokes in different places, forming what seemed to be hair, and-

“Is that a mullet?!”

And then there was a face, and a neck, and it was the most beautiful drawing I had ever seen, but more importantly…

That had to have been the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

_‘Oh my god…’_

_**‘...What?’** _

_‘You’re be-’_

My face reddened, and I scratched out what I had written, hoping Keith’s journal would show the same.

_‘You’re really good man. That is… really cool.’_

_**‘Thanks, I guess…’** _

I sat there for a while, a dreamy look on my face as I stared at the drawing on the next page. Then I blinked.

_‘Oh, yea. Me next. I’ll go find a picture.’_

I dropped the journal on my bed and pulled open a drawer in my bedside table, ruffling through different pictures. To me, they all looked bad, except for the one picture with me and Silvia at the San Diego Zoo. We were both smiling as she stuck her tongue out and I made a peace sign. We both had animal ear headbands on our heads, and I couldn’t help but smile.

I found some tape, and I placed the picture on the page after Keith’s self-portrait, taping the edges and waiting for his reply.

_**‘So… which one is you?’** _

I sputtered.

_‘The one on the right, obviously!’_

_**‘Joking, joking. So who’s the lady?’** _

_‘That’s my cousin. We went to the San Diego Zoo for my last birthday, just the two of us. It was pretty cool.’_

We wrote to each other a little more, asking and answering questions about ourselves, and pretty soon…

**_‘It’s getting late. We should probably get some sleep.’_ **

I frowned. Keith was right, but for some reason it felt nice to talk write with him, almost as nice as talking with Silvia.

_‘I guess. Well, goodnight then.’  
‘Could we… talk tomorrow too?’_

Keith didn’t answer for some time, and I wondered if he had went to sleep, but then the familiar pen markings of Keith’s handwriting was making itself known underneath my own handwriting.

_**‘Yeah, sure. It feels nice, talking with you. Or writing, I guess we should call it.’  
‘Goodnight, Lance.’** _

My name looked awesome in his handwriting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Where have you run to?!)
> 
> Translations:  
> ¡Sal del maldito auto! - get out the damn car!  
> ¡Que tongas un buen día! -have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~!

The bed was rocking. At least, it felt like it was rocking to me. I felt lightweight, like I was floating, but I knew that I was on my bed, sleeping-

Was I… dreaming? Is this a dream?

_It can’t be,_ I thought to myself. It felt all too real, like it was really happening and I had no control over my body at all.

_“It’s called lucid dreaming,” Silvia said quietly, as she adjusted herself on her bed to get more comfortable. “It’s almost like being half asleep. Your body is, but your mind is wide awake.” I tilted my head. “What do you do it for?” I asked. Silvia took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. “I use it… to see through the eyes of others.”_

_Is as even more confused. “The eyes of others? Silvia, what are you…”. My eyes widened as Silvia’s own twitched, slowly opening to reveal glossed over orbs. She must be dreaming now. I stared at her glassy orange eyes for another minute before backing away and stepping out of the door, closing it behind me and heading back to my own room._

Was this what lucid dreaming was? I shook my head as I looked around the room. It was all the same, except there were flashes of blue light appearing on the walls and around the room, almost like it was underwater.

I managed to sit up from my bed and look out of my window, swallowing hard and pulling back harshly when I was met with pitch black darkness. The blue light around the room was becoming darker, like it was sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

I tried to stand, but my body wouldn't allow me, so I gripped the sheets of my bed and muttered to myself, clenching my eyes shut and hoping that I would wake up soon, because I had a very bad feeling about this. The reason for the bed shaking, and the entire room, I realized, soon became known as a pale yellow light from outside became brighter as it came closer. I swallowed hard as a low growl rumbled through the room and in my body, and my eyes hesitantly moved to the window.

There, right in front of me, was a gaping steel maw, with canines as big and long as Hunk’s legs, maybe even longer. And as I watched, frozen in my spot, the jaw lowered, and a bright yellow eye stared at me with such intensity and power that I almost couldn't breathe-

And then Silvia was in the room, yelling something at me but it was too muffled, like trying to talk underwater. The thing from outside moved, now fully facing the window with angry yellow eyes. It was colored a royal blue, a little dinged up from overuse, and it was beautiful. I felt like I should’ve known what it was, what it was doing in my dreams, but Silvia was still yelling and pulling me by the arm, trying to get out. I reluctantly followed her, but took one last look outside to see the mechanical lion roar at us, metal claws slicing through cement walls and ripping the room to shreds.

 

 

 

I startled awake, drenched and shivering. I tried to move, but my muscles were so sore that I couldn't even move a finger. I looked around, realizing that I wasn't in my room and instead on the couch in the living room. I blinked, trying to remember what I did last night to have gotten in this predicament.

There was a shuffle at my feet, and I raised my head high enough to see Burnaby making himself comfortable at the other side of the couch, slamming his butt down on my feet and laying his head on the armrest with a grunt. I groaned quietly, trying to move my feet from under the large dog, but eventually gave up because he was actually keeping my feet warm.

Then I noticed the large towel wrapped around me, not a blanket, and I made a confused noise from the back of my throat. Burnaby’s head rose and his ears turned in my direction, barking quietly as to not break the calming silence in the room.

Silvia overtook my vision with a frown and a creased brow, placing a warm washcloth on my forehead and dragging it down my face. I shivered at the contact, finally wondering why I was so cold. “W-what… happe-” I tried to speak, but my throat was so dry and sore that it hurt to speak. Silvia removed the washcloth from my neck and raised her eyes to look right into mine. The expression she had on her face was confusing, I couldn't tell if she was angry or worried.

She sighed, throwing the washcloth on the coffee table with a wet slap before looking back at me. “You were walking into the ocean, cub,” she said quietly. “You were… dazed, I couldn't get to you.”

My eyes widened as much as they could. I opened my mouth to apologize but Silvia was quick to cut me off. “You almost _died_ , Lance. You almost…”. She closed her eyes and inhaled shakily. “This is my fault,” she whispered, and Burnaby whined behind her.

My brows creased as Silvia tucked the towel closer around me and ran her hands up and down my arms to keep me warm. “S’not… you’re fau-” Silvia shook her head at me and showed me a forced smile, and I frowned. Sometimes I couldn't understand her.

Silvia sniffed a little and stood from her place beside me, gesturing at Burnaby to follow her, walking to the kitchen and taking something out of the microwave. My eyes followed her as she unwrapped the tinfoil around the plate, grabbing a fork and bringing it back to me. She placed the food on the coffee table and looked at me once more with a pained look in her eyes. “It is my fault,” she said after a while, breaking the tense silence that had fallen upon us. “I am being punished for the wrong I did.”

Burnaby’s tail fell as Silvia walked to the door, pulling on her dark blue bomber jacket and sighing again. “Where… you going,” I choked out, my heart speeding up in fear. Silvia looked back at me and smiled again, but it was so fake, so fake. “I won't be gone long,” she said, and opened the door. Burnaby trotted outside and headed towards the car, sitting beside the passenger door and waiting.

“I just need to be far away from here… for a while. I need to keep you safe.” She was walking out, she was leaving me, and I could do nothing about it.

“Goodbye, cub,” she said, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone in the living room, on the couch, under this blanket, unable to do anything but lay there and cry.

 

Mama came down the stairs later and held me, asking what had happened, but my ears were so clogged from my tears that I couldn't hear what she was saying. She just frowned and pulled me closer, rocking me slowly and running her hands through my hair.

I slept for most of the day after that, the twins didn't come inside and the rest of the family left me alone.

_**‘Are you okay?’** _

I had opened the journal when I woke up, and wrote down a simple greeting to Keith before seeing this answer.

_‘Yea, why do you ask?’_

I had a feeling that Keith could tell that I wasn't doing well, but I kept myself from slipping and held a straight face.

**_‘This is the latest you’ve ever started writing. I don’t mind if you want to talk when it’s late, but I just think that it’s… weird for you.’_ **

I sighed, flipping the pen in my hand.

_‘I was busy. Nothing to worry about.’_

I spent an entire minute waiting for his reply, which felt like an entire hour, before I began to notice pen marks on the edge of the journal. Keith was… doodling?

The marks began to form in my head, and I realized that he was drawing a small cartoon shark. Once he was done with that, he moved on beside it and drew a small hippo. It looked like the hippo was comforting the shark, who was looking sad. I couldn't help but smile at the doodle and look at the writing beside it.

_**‘I’m here, if you want to talk.’  
‘I’m not really good at the whole comforting people thing, but maybe if you talk about whatever is bothering you, it might help you feel better.’** _

I bit my lip as my lips curled upwards at the words.

_‘Yea. Ok.’_

And I told him about my dream, about the mechanical lion, and Silvia leaving.

_**‘Why would she think it was her fault?’** _

_‘That's what I've been asking myself all day.’  
‘Sometimes, I think that she knows things. Like my dreams. She’s always in them.’_

_**‘Well, maybe you just care about her enough to have her in your dreams?’  
‘I’m not really believing the whole ‘She knows everything that goes on’ thing. Sounds too god-like.’** _

I tilted my head in thought. He could be right. Silvia is the one person who cares for me the most, who tries her best to keep me safe and happy.

_‘I guess…’_

Keith didn't write for a bit, so I guess he must have gotten bored with my behavior. I got comfortable in my bed and prepared to go to sleep when movement from the journal caught my eye.

_**‘I would come over there to you if I could. I wish I could see you for real, not just in pictures.’** _

I smiled and grabbed my pen, intending to answer him before going to sleep.

_‘Me too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> (You've taken something away from me. Be prepared to meet your death when I find you.)


End file.
